


As The World Caves In

by applejackxs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, End of the World, F/M, Family, Fire, Frustration, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Pain, Post-Episode: s04e13 Praimfaya, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejackxs/pseuds/applejackxs
Summary: Clarke was slipping away.She could feel every cell in her body exploding with pain. She knew that it was going to hurt but she never knew it would feel like getting torn into pieces. The cold tile floor was the only thing reminding her that she did it. Or at least that's what she hoped.She needed Bellamy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	As The World Caves In

**Author's Note:**

> Please read at your own risk !! There are some triggers and implied references.
> 
> Please comment any feedback you have.
> 
> Also, this is probably really bad but I didn't want it sitting on my phone all forever !

Clarke was slipping away. 

She could feel every cell in her body exploding with pain. She knew that it was going to hurt but she never knew it would feel like getting torn into pieces. The cold tile floor was the only thing reminding her that she did it. Or at least that's what she hoped. 

The rocket was gone which meant that Bellamy made it. He wasn't going to die. Her friends were going to be okay. It was enough for her. It was time for her to welcome death. 

Ever since she pulled the lever at Mount Weather, that's all she ever wanted. She was tired of the weight that it carried and even though she looked strong, she was breaking inside every minute. No one understood her. How hard leadership is, deciding who lives or dies. She never signed up for that life. She never wanted any of it. 

However, it was already done. She already killed so many, and hers was the last one to kill off. 

With every passing second she could feel herself slipping away. It was so painful, feeling her skin break apart. All she wanted was Bellamy. 

Dying alone isn't what she wanted, but Clarke never gets what she wants. She expected that the universe would be more forgiving and let her die when peace was found. Or at least with Bellamy holding her, telling Clarke that it was okay to let go. But it wasn't forgiving. Instead, she gets to suffer the death of a million men. 

It hurt more knowing Clarke won't see Bellamy ever again. The last thing she told him was to hurry. She couldn't form the words I love you. It was too heavy on her tongue. It was too much to put on his shoulders. Clarke also knew that she was going to die today. Once it was the tower and her, she knew there was no way to make it to the lab in time. But all she could think about was Bellamy. She just wanted one last hug. 

What she didn't realize was that he was already there. Holding her and cradling her head. But Clarke was far too delirious to know that she did get her wish. He stayed for her. 

Bellamy cried and cried for what seemed like eons. Her helmet broke, she's losing. She's dying. She's dying, she's dying.  
He tried everything to make her aware that he was there. That she wasn't alone. So, he kissed her on her forehead. Over and over again. Until reality snapped into her.

"Bellamy?" Clarke mumbled.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here just breathe. Please." He cried.

Clarke was losing reality again and she forgot that she was dying. That's the wonderful part. The body protecting itself from further pain so it shuts down. That's what her body was doing. Protecting her from any more damage. Even though it was already done.

"Why are you crying, I'm okay." Clarke tiredly said.

"You don't know what's happening?" Bellamy's voice trembled. God, he was so scared. He should be thankful that she has no idea what's happening to her. But he's not. 

Clarke saw blood dripping from his hands. It was black.  
'That's funny,' She thought. 'it looks like mine.' Then her eyes diverted to his left hand. He was holding a watch. It reminded her of dad's watch. She wished she never lost it.

"You're bleeding Bellamy, let me help." Clarke tried getting up but she felt a thousand weights on her. She felt his calloused hands holding her cheek.

"It's not my blood princess. And look what I found." Bellamy tried to hold in his sobs as he wrapped Clarke's watch on to her wrist. 

"I found it back at camp, before everything happened. I tried to give it to you but there was never time." 

Clarke smiled. She was so in love with Bellamy. Her heart beat for him. 

"I'm so proud of you Bellamy. Without you I would be nothing. I would be a speck in the universe. I would just exist. But you made me want to survive. I did it all because of you. I love you, I love you, I love you." 

Clarke felt arms claw at her skin, pushing her downwards. Suddenly, she became hyper aware that she was on fire. The adrenaline wore off and she yelled until her heart stopped beating.  
\------------------ 

Bellamy was scared.  
Clarke should've been back any minute and no sign of blonde hair was near. His heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. He should've stayed with her. He should've ignored Raven and asked her to go help Monty.  
"Bellamy, it's time." Raven called out softly. 

'No,' He thought. 'i'm not leaving her to die. She doesn't deserve it. Not her.'

"Just a few minutes Raven, please." Bellamy turned to look at her. She could see the tears in his eyes and his shaking hands. 

"I desperately want to but there's no more minutes to give. I'm sorry, but this is what Clarke would've done." Raven shakingly said. 

"NO!" Bellamy roared. He saw the look on his friends faces. They looked shocked and suprised. He never yelled at any of them that way. It was a mix of desperation and helplessness. 

"Im- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just...Raven... I can't." Bellamy was slowly losing himself. Clarke's only been gone for 10 minutes and even he could feel the emptiness beside him. 

"Its okay, we understand." Monty said.

"Hold on, what do you mean by I can't." Murphy questioned. 

Everyone seemed to realize what Bellamy fully said. They didn't want to believe what he meant. Without Bellamy, there would be nothing. Just as without Clarke, they would all be dead. 

Bellamy looked down to the floor. They knew what he meant. There was no point in repeating himself. The silence was deafening. No one dared to speak. They couldn't. All of them knew that Bellamy couldn't live without Clarke. They thought he was stupid but they understood. 

"You're crazy, you're not staying. Clarke would kill all of us if we just let you go. No way. Get your ass back in the rocket and go." Raven panted. She knew that no matter what she said to him he wasn't going to listen.

"Besides, you'll die in minutes. If you ever make it to get Clarke you would already be dead. It's practically suicide!" Raven tried to talk some sense into him but it seemed like Bellamy already made up his mind.

"Abby left a vial of night blood upstairs. I already injected myself with it, I'll stay in the lab. I know Clarke's coming back here." 

"It's untested Bellamy!" Raven frustratingly exlaimed.

"It's Abby, I trust her with it." The deed was done. No one else could talk to Bellamy. They knew they had to let him go.

Raven, Monty, Harper, Emori, even Murphy hugged him goodbye. 

"Don't fry yourself." Murphy joked. 

Bellamy smiled at that. He was going to miss them so so much. But there was no point in living without Clarke. 

Everyone got in the rocket and looked at Bellamy one last time. Taking in his love and kindness. 

"We love you." Raven cried right before closing the rockets door. 

5,4,3,2,1.....

The rocket left. Leaving Bellamy to sit and wait for Clarke to return. Then, he heard it. Doors hissing open and he felt a blazing wind. It burned so bad but it only lasted 2 seconds before it was shut again.

'Clarke made it' he thought happily.

Bellamy rushed to the doors, he felt a wave of relief washing over him as he noticed blonde hair. It only lasted seconds before he saw her fall to the ground.

Clarke lay on the floor, crying and in pain. Bellamy rushed to her and held her close. He was talking to her but he had no idea what he was saying. He was too in shock to put his mind together. Then as if magic happened, she stopped crying. She was talking to him as if she was okay. 

"Bellamy?" She mumbled. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here just breathe. Please."

"Why are you crying, I'm okay." Clarke tiredly said.

"You don't know what's happening?" 

"You're bleeding Bellamy, let me help." Clarke didn't know it was her blood. So Bellamy cried, because she was so unaware of everything.

"It's not my blood princess. And look what I found." 

"I found it back at camp, before everything happened. I tried to give it to you but there was never time." 

"I'm so proud of you Bellamy. Without you I would be nothing. I would be a speck in the universe. I would just exist. But you made me want to survive. I did it all because of you. I love you, I love you, I love you." 

Bellamy couldnt hold his cries any longer and he erupted in pain. 'No, no, no. This is not how our story ends.' Bellamy thought. But it was, because he could feel her heartbeat slowing in his hands. Then, he heard her screams.  
He would rather throw himself in a fiery pit then to hear hear yell in pain.

"Clarke, please, it's okay I'm here. I'll take care of you. Just please---don't---don't die on me." Bellamy was full on sobbing. He tried to help ease her pain. But it was no use. So he held her. That's what she always loved. Bellamy's hugs, so that is what he did. 

Clarkes body suddenly went limp. No movement. Nothing.

Bellamy stopped rocking her and laid her on the floor gently.

"No, no, no, Clarke c'mon. Wake up! Get up!" He yelled at her. 

Bellamy started doing CPR. He never had to do it on anyone but watching Clarke repeatedly use it helped him. So that's what he did. He kept going until his hands burned for rest. Hour after hour went by until he finally stopped. He looked down at her body and felt despair. There was only one option left. 

\----

Clarke was at the center of Bellamys universe. She was his sun, his star. If she dimmed even a little bit. He would light her back up. They were so in love with each other that their eyes glowed. He was the heart. She was the head. Together, they made the impossible happen.  
They were binary stars. One couldn't live without the other and Bellamy knew that. He was a candle and she was the fire. Eventually, both would go off at at the end. One could not burn without the other. So Bellamy made his last option. He was nothing without her. 

"I love you so so much Clarke. I wish I would've told you sooner. I am simply a black hole without you. I would just suck the life out of everything. Please don't be mad at me when I see you again."

Bellamy took out his gun and held it in his left hand. He layed his body next to Clarke. With his right hand he interlaced their fingers together. 

"May we meet again."

A shot rang out. Blood poured from his skull. Staining the blonde hair next to him.

Two souls who never found peace finally did. They found each other in the afterlife. They died for each other.

\-----  
Six years have gone and Raven landed on the ground again. Harper, Monty, Emori and Murphy unbuckled their belts and touched the sand. 

Not far ahead, they saw the lab. The last place Clarke and Bellamy were. Raven having a little hope ran to it. She knew there was a chance Bellamy was dead but it was him. There was no way he didn't beat the odds.

Not far behind her came spacekru. They also had hope that their friends live. But all hope came crashing down when they saw their bodies. It was all bones now but it was no mistake knowing who it belonged to. Their clothes were the only thing keeping their identity.

They all weeped. Bellamy and Clark's fingers were still interlaced. Both of their heads touching. What made it even more heartwrenching was seeing a gun next to Bellamy's body. They all knew what happened. To anyone else it would've been nonsense. But to Raven, it was common sense. One could not live without the other. Bellamy could not live without her. So he didn't.

"I guess he didn't fry." Murphy joked sadly. Everyone looked at him and gave him a small smile. 

Murhpy wiped his tears and went outside. He dug. Then one by one, everyone else began to dig as well. Monty and Raven picked up Bellamy's and Clarke's bodies and placed them in their graves. Everyone stayed up until the stars appeared. They held each other because that's all that was left to do. Their family died and there was nothing to bring them back. So they let the grief swallow them whole.

Maybe forever was meant for memories, not people.


End file.
